


sacrilege

by allechant



Series: heaven's army [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: did pursuing something she truly wanted make her a sinner?
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: heaven's army [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753306
Comments: 24
Kudos: 156





	sacrilege

She took a deep breath as she wound her hair around her hands, holding up the long locks and baring her neck. She felt his breath ghost over her exposed skin, and she shivered.

Soft, gentle lips pressed lightly against the back of her neck, trailing from her hairline down to her collar. His arms looped around her waist, drawing her closer. He was so warm, and she squeezed her eyes shut, her heart racing in her chest. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. She wasn’t sure if she wanted him to change his mind or not – they were already here. And she did want this. But at the same time, she was afraid, not just for herself but also for _him_. Was this allowed? Would he end up being punished for her curiosity? He would do anything she wanted, that much she knew.

“Yes.” His breath was warm, and she bit her lip, holding back a little moan. “You don’t need to worry about me. I know how to handle myself.” His elegant hands lingered on her torso, his fingers pressing into the soft cotton of her dress. “But are _you_ sure about this?”

“I am,” she answered, though her voice wavered a little. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled, and she relaxed against him, drinking in his familiar, heady scent. He reminded her of sunshine and flowers and the gentle spring rain. “I…I’ve wanted this for a while.”

“Okay.” That one word was filled with affection. “Look at me.” She turned her head, meeting his gaze, her face burning – clear blue eyes met hers, and he smiled, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. “You’ll tell me if you feel uncomfortable? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’d never hurt me,” she said, certainty in her voice. “I know you won’t.” He studied her, his gorgeous eyes searching hers, and then he leant forward and kissed her forehead.

“You have too much faith in me, love,” he said, and he sounded melancholic. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, but then he cupped her face in his hand and pressed his lips to hers. She immediately forgot what she had been thinking about.

A few seconds later he parted from her, and she felt his hands leave her, going up to the buttons at the back of her dress – she held her breath as he undid the first button, his every movement agonisingly slow. She tried her best not to squirm. “Simeon…”

“Yes? What do you want?” he murmured as his hands dropped to the next button, and she wondered if he was teasing her, dragging this out so that she would plead for him.

“Could you just…” Her voice trailed away as she blushed, unable to speak the words on her mind. Simeon laughed, a rich and melodious sound, and he pressed his lips to her cheek.

“I know, love. I know,” he whispered. At that moment he sounded so _seductive_ , so unlike his usual self that for a moment she wondered if she had imagined it, but then she gasped as his fingers darted from button to button, her dress falling apart around her. The air kissed her bare back and she shivered, painfully conscious of his gaze fixed on her exposed skin.

“ _Simeon_.” His name was a prayer. She could feel his breath against her shoulder blade, and he pushed her sleeves down – she gladly shimmied out of them, allowing the dress to fall off the upper half of her body. His fingers traced delicate shapes across her back.

“You’re beautiful,” he said in a voice filled with reverence. “And I’m blessed to have you.” She wanted to say no, that it was the other way round, but then he pulled her flush against him and the words died on her tongue. He was so warm, and she felt protected in his arms.

When he started to trail gentle butterfly kisses across her shoulders, she closed her eyes, an indescribable feeling welling up within her chest. It hummed, warm and low, spreading throughout her body until the tips of her fingers and toes. She leant her head against his shoulder as he pushed her hair to the side, whispering her name against her neck. They’d kissed before, yes. But this – this was _different_ , even if she couldn’t quite understand why.

Her breath hitched when she felt him suck gently on the curve of her neck. She reached back, her hand seeking his, and she felt his fingers slip between hers – then Simeon ran his tongue over her skin and she gasped, her body trembling at his touch. Everything was so _sensitive_ , and something within her ached for his touch. Ached, yearned to have more.

“Please.” She opened her eyes and turned her head to face him again, and she caught him looking almost conflicted, his blue eyes narrowed in thought – he held her gaze for a second before leaning in to capture her mouth with his. She sighed into his kiss, a part of her hoping that he could just hold her in his arms forever.

“You have no idea what kind of thoughts you put inside my head.” He pulled back, his lips curving slightly when he heard her dissatisfied whine. “I want you to feel good, all right? Promise that you’ll tell me if you ever want me to stop.” His blue eyes were earnest.

“I promise. But right now, I don’t want you to stop,” she said, surprised by her boldness – he chuckled, catching her chin and turning her head so that she faced away from him.

“If that is what you wish. But I would like you to keep looking straight ahead – you can do that for me, can’t you?” he hummed, and she nodded, too mesmerised by the sound of his voice to say anything more. “Good.”

It was strange, not being able to see him. But exciting too. She wondered what he was doing, but then she stopped thinking when his finger hooked her bra, sliding down the material to the clasp that held it together. His hand lingered there, right over the clasp, and for a moment she thought he was just teasing her, that he would move on to elsewhere. But then she felt him undo the clasp and his hands were moving, gently cupping her breasts as she jolted, a quiet whimper escaping her lips. “Is this okay?” he whispered.

She nodded. Her fingers fisted the blanket in anticipation, and he murmured something in a language she didn’t understand – then he suddenly squeezed her breasts, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipples, and she arched back into him, her eyes widening as fierce pleasure shot through her entire body, leaving her trembling.

The feeling of someone else’s hands touching her this way – it was like there was a direct line between his fingers and her groin. She clenched her thighs together, biting her lip as Simeon leant his chin on her shoulder, one of his hands leaving her breasts to sweep her body, drifting down to her hips. She tried to tilt herself and allow the dress to slide further down, baring her completely, but then his hand seized her waist and kept her still.

She wanted to say something, to protest perhaps, but he tilted his head so that his lips just barely brushed her ear and he told her in the softest of whispers that he loved her. She wanted to kiss him right there and then, but she remembered their agreement and she kept her gaze fixed on the wall ahead, resisting the urge to turn around.

His hand left her waist, sliding further down past her navel to the hem of her underwear. His fingers danced along the edge, and her grip on the blanket tightened. “Would you like me to remove this?” he asked, his voice husky. She didn’t think she could speak even if she wanted to, so she nodded and his fingers dipped beneath the hem, sliding slowly, languidly across her skin. She squirmed, unused to having someone else's hand there.

She _had_ touched herself. She had experimented before, though it always embarrassed her a little to think about it. But having Simeon touch her in such an intimate place…he wasn’t even near anywhere sensitive, but knowing his hand was going somewhere no one else ever had before sent an unfamiliar thrill through her.

He tugged her panties down, but he didn’t remove them entirely. She wriggled a bit, trying to get them off, but again he held her still and she bit her lip, her breaths quick and shallow. “Yes, I’ll give you anything you want. But this – please allow me this,” he said, and she found herself nodding. It was impossible to deny him when he sounded so soft, so pleading.

Simeon’s hands left her, and she didn’t turn around, not wanting to break their promise. No sound came from behind her, and after a while, she had to wonder what he was doing – did he leave, maybe? But Simeon wasn’t the kind to just abandon her like that, she knew that. She fidgeted, beginning to grow restless, but then a second later his hand caressed her arm and she sighed, pleased that he had come back to her.

But when she felt him press against her body her eyes widened and her face flamed – she could feel his warmth bleeding into her back and she knew then that he had removed his clothes, that if she turned to look _right now_ he would be entirely bare. She was curious, she couldn’t deny that; she wanted very much to peek at him. She had never seen anyone else naked before, or if she had she didn’t remember. “Simeon, can I turn around? Please?”

He chuckled, his lips brushing against her ear – she shuddered, her sensitive skin tingling from the tease. “Later. You can look all you want later.” His voice was low – it reminded her of sin, even if it slipped from the mouth of the purest man she knew. It was a voice that wrapped securely around her, cocooning her in an embrace so loving and gentle that she felt heat pricking her eyes. “But right now, I…” he paused, and then he whispered in a voice so quiet that she almost didn’t hear him. “I want everything to be perfect for you.”

“The fact that it’s you already makes it perfect,” she answered, and Simeon paused – she felt his arms tense a little around her, and she worried that she had said something wrong.

Then he relaxed with a sigh, his breath ghosting against her ear. She inhaled. “Love, you…” She thought he sounded choked, but he cleared his throat and his grip on her tightened. “I haven’t been this close to anyone in a while,” he admitted. “Not in this way. And sometimes, I wonder if you would eventually regret this – but every time you smile I fall deeper for you.”

“I won’t regret Simeon. I promise,” she told him, her voice as gentle as she could manage. It was nothing like his angelic croon but Simeon still nuzzled against her shoulder, as though seeking comfort – she yelped when she felt his tongue flick out against her skin, her thighs instinctively clamping together. All he had done was touch her – innocent, gentle touches, his fingers running across her back, dancing over her skin. But it made her crave more.

His hand cupped her cheek, turning her head, and then Simeon was kissing her – her eyes widened as she realised this was not his usual gentle, sweet kiss. He tugged lightly at her bottom lip, taking advantage of her gasp to explore her mouth with his tongue. His hand kept her in position, loving but firm, and she reached for him, barely able to support herself, her mind going blank from the newness of this, from how different everything felt.

Simeon pushed her beneath him, but he was careful not to be too rough, and when his weight settled over her she exhaled, looping her arms around his neck. He always looked tender, that was nothing new – but the _adoration_ in his eyes made her feel precious; like she was someone worth protecting. She would willingly drown in his clear blue eyes.

She was still half-wearing her dress at this point, but Simeon helped her tug it off with a newfound impatience that made her heart jump to her throat. But he didn’t toss it to the floor – instead, he draped the dress carefully across a nearby chair, and even the way he took off her undergarments was delicate, almost reverent.

She took this chance to gape at him, to admire the flawless lines of his body – Simeon was lean and sensual, and his nude figure made her face warm. She averted her gaze and was abruptly reminded of the fact that right now, she wasn’t wearing anything either. At once she raised her hands to her chest, trying to cover herself, unused to being completely naked, but then Simeon captured both her wrists in his hand, making her lower her arms.

“There’s no shame in nudity,” he said, a mixture of humour and affection in his eyes. “And you don’t have to feel embarrassed about it. The fact that you are willing to bare yourself like this, vulnerable and exposed…” He hesitated, and his blue eyes widened just a fraction before he shook his head and smiled at her. “What would you like me to do now, love?”

“Touch me.” The words spilt from her lips, unrestrained, yearning. She reached for him, her arms opening, and he gladly entered her embrace. His body fit perfectly against hers, almost as though she had been _born_ to wrap around him like this, and she felt giddy as he whispered her name, his hands sliding over her breasts, her waist, between her thighs.

“Anything for you.” His fingers lingered over her core, and she trembled in anticipation, a strange feeling blossoming in the pit of her stomach – she yearned to know how it would feel for Simeon to touch her so intimately. She was so curious it _hurt_. His gorgeous eyes met hers, an unspoken question in his expression, and she nodded, biting her lip.

He carefully separated her folds and she gripped the blanket again, her eyes half-closing as she watched him, afraid of what he might think, afraid of how she might feel. Simeon let out a quiet sigh, his blue gaze flicking up to meet hers for just a fraction of a second before a slender finger slipped inside her and she gasped. It was a foreign sensation, new to her, but as she grew used to it, squirming slightly at his touch, she found that it was…pleasurable.

She could feel herself getting wet as he slowly fingered her, his thumb delicately circling her clit – he made sure not to actually touch it, and as the sensations continued to build, she let out a whimper, her legs unconsciously spreading for him. “Simeon!” she gasped. Her voice was high-pitched, breathy, nothing like the way it usually was. He paused at the sound of his name and she wanted to cry – she hadn’t wanted him to stop. “Faster. Please.”

“Faster?” Simeon repeated, and she thought she could see a little smirk on his face. She had to blink once or twice, unsure if she was seeing things. Simeon, smirking? That sounded like a contradiction in itself. But then he lowered his head so that his dark hair hid his eyes and, without warning, he slid another finger in her, stretching her further. She arched her back, her eyes fluttering closed at the sudden _fullness_ she felt. It didn’t hurt, and when he began to move, she threw her head back and just gave herself over to the pleasure, over to Simeon –

His other hand slid beneath her thigh, propping her leg over his shoulder, and when he sank his fingers in and twisted, she jerked up from the bed, whimpering. If she had been more lucid then she might have wondered how Simeon knew how to touch her, how he was so skilled, how he was able to make her body sing so willingly for him – but all she could think about right now was how good his fingers felt. Her mind was steadily going blank, and it felt like she would explode soon if he carried on touching her this way.

“I’m…I’m –” she panted, meeting his gaze, her eyes watering slightly. He seemed to know exactly what she meant, and seconds later he hooked his fingers within her. Stars exploded behind her eyelids and she let out a sharp cry, her body quivering as Simeon pushed her over the precipice on which she had been teetering so precariously – she free-fell into emptiness, her thoughts devoted entirely to the man who loved her, who stared at her adoringly with barely-concealed heat in his eyes. She reached for him, her hands weak, her lips parted in a soundless scream, and Simeon approached her, nuzzling against her palm.

“Look at me, love,” he whispered, and she forced her eyes open just in time to see him lick the wetness off his fingers, his gaze fixed on her. She groaned, still aching between her legs, desperate for something other than his hands. “What else do you need?”

“You,” she breathed. “Please. _Please_.” She was ready, wasn’t she? She knew she was. Even if it hurt, she didn’t care – she just wanted Simeon now. He exhaled, his gaze flitting all over her face, then he lowered himself slowly onto her – she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, biting her lip. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous in the slightest, but there was no one she trusted more than Simeon. He would never try to harm her.

“You’re sure?” he asked, maybe more to convince himself than her. She wasn’t changing her mind now, not when they had come this far. She had wondered about this, had fantasised about maybe one day giving him her virginity – she had thought it would be a pipe dream, that as an angel he would never be able to partake of such carnal pleasure.

But one day when she drunkenly admitted to her _very_ physical attraction for him, he smiled and said they could discuss that when she was sober. A straightforward, embarrassing chat a few days later eventually led to _this_. “Yes. Never surer,” she answered, her voice shaky.

“Promise you’ll let me know if it hurts.” Simeon leant his forehead against hers, and for once she saw something _fierce_ in his eyes – she nodded, her throat suddenly constricted. Simeon paused for a second, some unidentifiable emotion flitting across his face, then with a quiet exhale he pushed forward, the tip of him slipping inside her. She instinctively tensed, but he pressed a kiss to her neck, his lips lingering where her pulse thrummed. “Relax,” he told her, his voice reassuring. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin.

He didn’t rush her. He wasn’t impatient at all – he held himself there, simply waiting for her to become comfortable, and after a while she finally exhaled, her grip on him relaxing. “Yes. Please.” She swallowed, blushing at the gentleness in his expression – when he slid further in she found to her surprise that there was no pain; just a strange feeling of being spread apart, being _filled_. It wasn’t unpleasant. “Are you okay?” he checked, pausing halfway in.

“It feels good,” she whispered back, flexing her feet, spreading her thighs just a tiny bit more. He looked relieved, and she knew he had been reassured – but even she didn’t expect the way he suddenly rammed himself inside her. She gasped, the breath ripped from her lungs when he filled her so unexpectedly, and now that she could feel every inch of him she closed her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation of him, by the knowledge that they were _one_ now.

“Tell me when I can move.” He kissed her jaw, right underneath her ear, and she moaned at how soft he was – he looked back up at her, his eyes burning with quiet intensity, and she reached up to cup his face between her hands. He was so beautiful like this, lying on top of her, watching her like she meant the world to him. What was it about her that he found so precious, that he felt this immense need to protect? She desperately wanted to know.

“Please move.” His gaze clouded over slightly when she spoke those two words, and then he pulled almost completely out of her – she wanted to protest, wanted to wrap her legs tight around his waist and pull him back to her. But the very next moment he called her name and his hips slammed down, and she was crying out, her hands flying towards the bed, her mind going blank at how _deep_ he was. “Simeon…” She could barely breathe, overwhelmed by the way he took her, how he was firm and gentle and loving and terrible, how he almost cried as their lips met, their bodies intertwined, tangled up in each other.

It didn’t take long before she was chasing her second orgasm, and it seemed like he could sense how close she was as well – his thrusts sped up even as he dropped a hand between their bodies, teasing her clit, his gaze meeting hers. Desperation shone in his eyes and she whimpered, warmth spreading throughout her body. There was so much _tension_ ; she felt like a wound-up spring ready to break, and she ran her hands over his back, her nails grazing his skin. She could feel herself beginning to tremble, her body quivering –

“I love you. _I love you_ ,” he gasped, and those were the words that sent her toppling a second time, a cry of his name escaping her lips as she came, clenching tightly around him. He continued to thrust into her as she held him close, forcing her into greater and greater heights, drawing out more cries and moans as he teased the line between pleasure and pain – but just when she thought she was too sensitive, just when she thought she could take no more, he shuddered and slowed, spilling himself inside her with a quiet groan.

For a moment, neither of them said a word. He looked at her, so much affection on his face that it was almost blinding. She was content to just stay here with him, both of them wrapped up in each other – she was floating through a dreamy daze, an immense feeling of satisfaction flooding her entire body. “I love you,” she whispered, finally finding her voice – he brushed his thumb over her cheek and leant his forehead against hers once more, and she felt her heart, her chest swelling with all the overwhelming _feelings_ she had for him. She loved him. He loved her.

“You have no idea how happy you make me when you say those words,” he answered, and she threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He slid his arms beneath her shoulders, returning her hug, and for a while, they just stayed together like that, neither of them willing to move. Moving would break the spell, would shatter the peace she found with him. “I know you worry about me,” he murmured, hiding his face against her neck. “And you don’t have to. You don’t need to.”

“But this – aren’t angels not supposed to –” He cut her off with a kiss, and when he pulled back a few seconds later she had already forgotten what she wanted to say.

“I’ll handle it.” His voice was soft but firm, unyielding. She rarely heard him sound this way, and she knew better than to protest – Simeon wouldn’t lose his temper at her but he was so good at deflecting her questions that she’d get nothing no matter how hard she pushed. Instead, she chose to stare up at him, wishing she could sink into his blue eyes. They were like twin pools of clear, calm water, and she wondered just how deep they went.

“No matter what, I’ll be here for you,” she promised. He chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers, and once again she noticed something flit through his eyes – it was gone before she could put a finger on it, and then he was giving her that patient, wonderful smile again.

“I know.” And with those two words, he pulled away from her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. “Would you like me to help you clean up, love?” he asked, glancing in the direction of the bathroom, and she nodded, a little shy at the thought of showering with him – then again, they already had sex, so what more was a shared bath? He held a hand out to her, and she slid off the bed, gasping as she felt the warmth of his seed spilling out, dripping down her legs.

She didn’t notice the thoughtful look on his face as he walked beside her, his arm draped across her shoulders. She didn’t notice the way his eyes darkened as he studied her body, lithe and slender, the bare expanse of skin almost begging to be marked, to be taken – she didn’t notice any of it, and Simeon was glad she was still so pure, so naïve.

The last thing he wanted was for her to know just how _far_ from innocent he was. How close he already had been to falling. If she knew, would that change her impression of him? She was a delicate child, a mortal who knew little, and he was drenched, almost dripping in sin.

But she looked at him with eyes that sparkled with adoration and he convinced himself that everything was fine – as long as he held his tongue, as long as he continued to say nothing, as long as he carried on devoting himself to her every wish, her every desire – this was fine.

Everything was fine. It would _have_ to be. He didn’t want to think about what might happen if it wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh simeon...........simeon pls
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme)


End file.
